None
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to the preparation of pressure sensitive adhesive (xe2x80x9cPSAxe2x80x9d) polymers and more particularly to their preparation in supercritical fluid (xe2x80x9cSCFxe2x80x9d) reactive medium.
A variety of coatings have been developed as a response to customer and government demands that volatile organic compounds (xe2x80x9cVOCsxe2x80x9d) be reduced and/or eliminated from coatings formulations. These include, inter alia. powder coatings, water-borne coatings, high solids organic solvent coatings, and SCF coatings. The use of supercritical fluids as carriers and viscosity reducers for transporting a variety of coating materials and effectively spraying them onto a coatable surface while reducing the amount of VOCs that are required for application has been proposed in a number prior publications. A good review of these publications can be found in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,229. Performance reports on SCF coatings can be found, for example, in Goad, et al., xe2x80x9cSupercritical Fluid (SCF) Application of SMC Primers: Balancing Transfer Efficiency and Appearancexe2x80x9d, SPI Compos Inst Annu Conf Expo, Proc J Soc Plast Ind, vol. 5, 2nd page, Session 21A (1997); and Nielsen, et al., xe2x80x9cSupercritical Fluid Coating: Technical Development of a New Pollution Prevention Technologyxe2x80x9d, Water-Borneand Higher-Solids, and Powder Coatings Symposium, Feb. 24-26, 1993 New Orleans, La., sponsored by The University of Southern Mississippi Department of Polymer Science and Southern Society for Coatings Technology.
Use of SCF technology in the adhesives field, however, has been given little consideration by the art. The present invention, then, is addressed to implementing SCF technology for PSA adhesives.
One aspect of the present invention relates to stabilizing or dispersing pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) polymers, especially low Tg, high tack, nonpolar and polar polymers useful in formulating PSAs, in a supercritical fluid (SCF), such as liquid CO2 or supercritical CO2, by using an organic cosolvent such as toluene. Another aspect of the present invention reveals that PSA polymers can be polymerized in SCF fluids to make unique adhesive products. Inclusion of a fluorinated reactant in the SCF polymerization process yields a PSA with improved resistance to mineral oil.
In this application the term (co)polymer means either a polymer or copolymer, which includes a homopolymer. The term (co)polymerization means either polymerization or copolymerization, which includes homopolymerization. Further, the term (meth)acrylate means either acrylate or methacrylate.
The present invention extends the use of fluid CO2, or supercritical CO2 to PSA adhesive systems from its use in coatings systems as proposed in the art. The present invention is based upon several fundamental discoveries with respect to PSA systems and fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2. Initially, certain classes of cosolvents are required in order to stabilize conventional PSA (co)polymers in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2. Next, it was discovered that PSA (co)polymers could be synthesized in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2 as the reaction solvent, even to the exclusion of other conventional organic solvents. Further, it was discovered that improved oil and fuel resistance could be imparted to PSA polymers synthesized in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2 by including a fluorinated monomer in the reaction mixture.
Referring initially to the use of certain classes of cosolvents to stabilize conventional PSA polymers in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2, different classes of cosolvents will be required to polar (e.g., acrylics) than for nonpolar (e.g., polybutene) PSAs. For ester type cosolvents for dissolving or dispersing polybutene (typical nonpolar PSA polymer) in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2, the cosolvent should possess the following characteristics: molecular weight range of 116-297, density range of 0.855-0.898, and "khgr"o factor (oxygen heteroatoms) of 0.108-0.275. For alcohol type cosolvents, the cosolvent should possess the following characteristics: molecular weight range of 144-186, density range of 0.827-0.831, and "khgr"o factor (oxygen heteroatoms) of 0.086-0.111. Finally, for hydrocarbon type cosolvents, the cosolvent should possess the following characteristics: molecular weight range of 86-227, density range of 0.659-0.865, and "khgr"o factor (oxygen heteroatoms) of 0.
The "khgr" (chi) factor is based upon the McGinniss predictive relationship as defined in Organic coatings in Plastic Chemistry, Vols. 39 and 46, pp. 529-543 and 214-223, respectively (1978 and 1982, respectively). The McGinniss predictive relationship defines the "khgr" factor as a weight fraction of heteroatoms contained in the monomer or in the monomer repeat unit of an oligomer or polymer.
In adjudging suitable cosolvents, polybutene (MW range of 66,000 to 107,000) was dissolved in fluid CO2 or supercritical CO2 in equal weight parts with the cosolvent and the number of milliliters of CO2 that can be added to a one gram same of the mixture and still remain a clear solution or form a stable dispersion recorded (Solubility Number). Representative such cosolvents, then, are displayed below.
Cosolvents 1-17 are esters, cosolvents 18-24 are hydrocarbons, and cosolvents 25 and 26 are alcohols. The weight ratio of (co)polymer to solvent can vary from, say, about 0.5 to 2.
One of the major uses or PSAs is to adhere trim and decals on a variety of transportation vehicles (automobiles, buses, trains, tractors, trucks, boats, etc.). Current PSA technology typically uses acrylic based (co)polymers which have excellent adhesion to a variety of polar (painted, non-painted, and active) surfaces. The major problem with current acrylic PSAs is their poor resistance to oils, fuels, and greases commonly found around transportation applications and environments. One aspect of the present invention is the use of special fluorine containing monomers that greatly enhance the oil and fuel resistance of the acrylic PSA, while still maintaining it tack and good adhesive bonding properties.
By using liquid CO2 or in supercritical CO2 fluids as the polymerization vehicle or media, new (co)polymers can be made from low Tg acrylic monomers in combination with fluorinated (meth)acrylic monomers. Representative low Tg acrylic monomers are ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, hexyl acrylate, octyl acrylate, and dodecyl acrylate. Representative fluorinated (meth)acrylic monomers include trifluoromethylacrylate and trifluoromethylmethacrylate. As the examples will demonstrate that tack values can be formulated to range from between about 480 to 0 by varying the amount of butyl acrylate and fluorinated octylmethacrylate. Resistance to mineral oil, however, can range on up to 30 minutes. An additional advantage of using liquid CO2 or in supercritical CO2 fluids as the (co)polymerization vehicle is that no additional organic solvents are required and the fluorinated monomers assist in stabilizing the PSA (co)polymer product.
Referring now to suitable polymerizable monomers, broadly, such monomers include any ethylenically unsaturated monomer or oligomer which can be (co)polymerized in the presence of a the initiator. In adhesives technology, acrylic or acrylate compounds find wide acceptance in industry. Another suitable class of ethylenically unsaturated compounds is vinyl compounds, while a third broad class are compounds containing backbone ethylenic unsaturation as typified by ethylenically unsaturated polyester oligomers.
Referring with more particularity to reactive acrylic or acrylate monomers or oligomers, a variety of monoacrylate monomers find use in accordance with the present invention. Monoacrylates include, for example, allyl (meth)acrylate, C1-C12 alkyl and cycloalkyl (meth)acrylates, such as, for example, butyl acrylate, 2-ethylhexyl acrylate, isooctylacrylate, amyl acrylate, lauryl acrylate, iso-propyl acrylate, and the like, and corresponding monomethacrylates which include, for example, benzyl methacrylate, stearyl methacrylate, decyl methacrylate, cyclohexyl mediacrylate, and the like, and mixtures thereof. The foregoing monomers are merely representative and not limitative of the list of acrylate and methacrylate monomers suitable for use in the present invention as those skilled in the art will appreciate.
(Co)polymerization conditions comprehend the use of initiator systems appropriate for the (co)monomers involved in the reaction scheme in kind and amount as taught in the art. Temperatures also conventional, although employment of reaction temperatures as low as room temperature can be practiced on occasion due to the use of liquid CO2 or in supercritical CO2 fluids as the reaction media. Pressures, of course, are appropriate for creating liquid CO2 or in supercritical CO2 fluids, again as known in the art.
In this application, all units are in the metric system unless otherwise expressly indicated. Also, all citations are expressly incorporated herein by reference.